Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin Doll
Main Page Bratz Rock Angelz Description and Theme Yasmin is just one of the five rock chicks in the popular children's toy range Bratz rock Angelz that gained popularity during 2005. The idea of the toy is quite self-explanatory; Yasmin and her band members known as the Bratz Rock Angelz are small dolls that you can dress up in funky designer outfits and let them rock away with their two soundtracks that are included with each doll. Cloe, Sasha, and Jade are the three other members of the Rock Angelz and a fifth girl called Roxxi is available to buy with their concert stage and as a 'Funky Fashion Makeover Doll'. To accompany Yasmin and her friends is a recording studio, a selection of instruments and groovy vehicles. Millions of the Bratz Dolls have been sold and new ideas and accessories are constantly being developed; 'Bratz Ponyz', 'Lil' Bratz', 'Big Bratz Babyz' and 'Bratz Step Out' are just a few of the many collections produced by Bratz so far who is now married to hot guy Cameron with a mini bratz magazine and lil baby who also comes with them and a mini-Camcorder that works Yasmin's Angelz Fashions In this collection Yasmin has extremely long dark brown hair with a few highlights to give it a multi-tonal effect. We have previously seen her in themes such as 'Bratz Step Out' and 'Bratz Birthday Bash'where she had long golden hair. The hair is thick and straight making it easy for young girls to plait and style with the brush provided. She has huge beautiful pale green eyes and dark eye make-up to show them off even more. Just under her eyebrows she wears a glittery eye shadow and she has the Bratz style long lashes. Yasmin has a brown beauty spot under her left eye and a small rounded nose. Her lips are thick and luscious with pink lipstick and lip liner that emphasises them. Like Sasha her face is quite round compared to the other band members Cloe and Jade. Meygan, Yasmin, the 5 girls are back and reforms Bratz rock angelz based on them on the cover and in the game to She wears long flared jeans that have white stitching detail on the bottom and around the waistline and a funky black leather jacket with white interior and collar. The jacket has a red glittery lighting symbol on each sleeve and a white belt around the bottom that fastens at the back with a small piece of Velcro. Around her neck she wears a black choker with silver studs and on her feet she has black pointed-toe boots with red heels. A red electric guitar comes with Yasmin and also a doll stand and microphone, so she is ready to rock and roll as soon as you take her out the box! Her second outfit includes a black and red Rock Angelz concert t-shirt and red sparkly mini skirt with belt, she also has a range of jewellery and accessories to choose from when dressing her up. Age Range Suitable for girls only in the UK Yamin's Accessories Bratz Rock Angelz doll Yasmin (also known to her friends as 'Pretty Princess') comes dressed in trendy flared jeans and black leather jacket with a red lightning symbol on the sleeves. She comes with a whole package of trendy accessories for hours of entertainment including: *Concert t-shirts *Sunglasses *2 sets of trendy earrings *2 sound-track CD *Bracelets and necklace *Clip on boots *Drum Set *mobile phone(really works) *Bratz Rock Angelz poster Yasmin-rock-angelz-accessories.jpg Yasmin-rock-angelz-cd.jpg|Rock Angelz CD Yasmin-rock-angelz-drum.jpg Yasmin-rock-angelz-literature.jpg|Magazine Yasmin-rock-angelz-top.jpg|Tank Top Category:Bratz rock angelz